slasher_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
3am to 6am
"3am to 6am" is the eighth episode of the third season of Slasher. It aired on May 23rd 2019. Category:Episodes Plot The Druid was unmasked as the remaining tenants fight for their lives to survive the macabre of murders at the apartment building as the truth is unveiled from the aftermath a year ago. Synopsis Connor cleans himself up in the bathroom. When Saadia walks in, they share an awkward moment, where she reveals she has never kissed anyone, and her feelings for him. Dan tells Angel that Connor is the Druid, and that he is cutting up bodies and burning them in the furnace, and has killed Hanson. At the Rijkers' apartment, Connor tells Saadia everyone thinks of her as "good" and that he blames everyone in the building for his mother's death. When he asks what the worst thing she has ever done is, she remains silent. He finds a piece of Hanson on the back of his head, but they hear Amber making breakfast, and he sends Saadia out while he cleans up. When Saadia notices the vents are heating the room, Connor claims the building has a new furnace that he is supposed to leave running to make sure it works properly. Dan and Angel enter the boiler room to jump Connor when he returns, and discover the bodies of Amy and Joe. Saadia discovers Amber has a wall of small items belonging to the other tenants, which she uses to "curse" the "bad" tenants to be killed by the Druid. Saadia tells Jen and Connor her suspicions about Amber, and she and Jen return to her apartment, with Connor planning to join them later. Saadia sees Amy's cat outside, and tries to return him to Amy. In the boiler room, Connor continues to cut up and burn the bodies. Saadia and Jen notice Amy is missing. Dan and Angel plan to attack Connor when he moves the bigger body parts. At Saadia's apartment, Saadia realizes the furnace is pushing the smell of corpses through the building. Realizing Connor is the Druid, Saadia tries to convince Jen to escape. Jen agrees, remembering the smell of burning corpses from her mother's suicide. As they leave the apartment, Saadia collapses. Jen reveals she drugged her with Amber's tea, not wanting Connor arrested. She awakens in the Rijkers' apartment, where Jen reveals she shares Connor's hatred of the Druid's victims. A year ago, Saadia witnessed the others treat Jen's family terribly, but did nothing. In the present, Saadia realizes Jen was involved in the murders, and realizes she is supposed to be their alibi, which Jen confirms. After Amber, in an episode, tells Saadia to get the police, Jen snaps, blames her for Justine's death, and kills her. Jen dresses as the Druid and leaves to retrieve Connor. In the boiler room, Angel and Dan attack Connor, with Angel eventually throwing him into the furnace and restraining him, burning him alive. Angel also suffers fatal burn wounds due to this, and dies afterward. Jen arrives in the boiler room and confronts Dan, while Saadia escapes and arrives shortly afterward, sending Dan away. After Saadia refuses to let her leave, Jen injures her. Saadia injures Jen and escapes, reuniting with Dan. As they leave the building, Saadia collapses, but Dan helps her. Jen catches up with them, and tries to kill them, but Saadia causes her to fatally stab herself. As she dies, Jen admits her appreciation of Saadia having never condemned her family, but Saadia tearfully admits that she was the one who reposted the tweet Jen's mother made of Kit's death, which caused it to go viral and started the harrassment. A flashback to a year ago shows Saadia doing this. Jen dies in shock of Saadia's betrayal. Saadia and Dan exit the building as the sun rises. Two people walk by and compliment their "costumes", garnering no response. Saadia and Dan stand silently as the sun rises over the building, the events of the night now over. Death(s) Trivia Category:Episodes